


Only the Best for Man's Best Friend

by darkpink



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpink/pseuds/darkpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 1, a short but sweet story about Will, Hannibal, and Winston.  When Winston gets clipped by a car, Will needs to get him eating again.  Who better to call than Hannibal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Best for Man's Best Friend

 

 

 

 

Will sighed and looked at Winston.  Winston let out a doggy snuffle and shook his head, banging the cone he now had to wear against the side of the wall.  At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"Winston...I...this is not a call I want to make."

Winston laid down at Will's feet and let out a long suffering sigh.

Will's sigh easily matched the dog's.  Poor boy, he'd snuck out of the house and, instead of coming when Will called, and ran the opposite direction.  Into the road.

The one time in the backroads of  Wolf Trap, Virginia where there was actually someone other than Will driving on it.

Fortunately , the car just dinged him, but enough he had to have stitches.  Winston tolerated that , but needed the cone to keep him from licking them open again .

"Try bone broth for him." The vet had said. "If he's not interested in eating, that'll perk him up and give him some vitamins."

Winston had ignored his food for 24 hours now and Winston NEVER ignored his food.  But now it was late, Will hadn't thought ahead, and his freezer was mainly fish.  What Winston needed was beef.

"Well, buddy, I guess we can see if anyone is home...maybe I can meet him and..." Winston's tail thumped against the floor.

"I'm calling, I'm calling!"  Will grabbed his phone and dialed.  While it rang, he sat on the bed, and the other dogs circled around him.

"Hello Will." Said the smooth and accented voice on the other end.

"Hello Dr. Lecter." Will said.  He paused, unsure of how to begin this conversation.  

"What can I do for you, Will?  It is a little late for a session." Hannibal replied.  Will looked at his watch...already 8 p.m.  

"Ahh, yeah,  it's  late, never mind." 

"Not at all, Will, I was just leaving the office.  What can I do for you?"

Will sighed, a sigh not unlike Winston's "One of my dogs was...hurt."

There was a pause on the other end.  Hannibal waited for Will to go on with  whatever news he had to deliver.

"He...Winston...he's ok.  But...he's not eating and..."

"Will."

"Yes, Dr. Lecter?"

"Are you asking me to help feed your dog?"

Will grew more embarrassed by the second.  "I guess, I just need...he needs bone broth.  That's...what the vet said and I only have fish and maybe some chicken but  it's  got to be beef."

The pause continued.

"Are you still there, Dr. Lecter?"  

"I have cooked for dignitaries and the glitterati of Baltimore."

Will started to apologize "I know, I just..."

"You what, Will?"

"I know you're a great cook."

Another pause.

"You care deeply about those under your care." Hannibal said, sounding thoughtful.  "It is fortunate for you that I have no other plans this evening.  I will bring some soup bones over, and show you how to make bone broth.  Fit for both dogs and kings."

Will felt the tension loosen in his shoulders "Thank you...Hannibal.  I..."

"You're welcome.  Now, find a stock pot, your largest stirring spoon.  I'll bring my own knives.  I will be there as quickly as I can."  The call ended.

*****Later*****

Hannibal let himself in, the dogs running to him in joyful greeting.  He looked around, not hearing Will, only to see him, quietly sleeping, in the chair next to the fireplace.  Next to him lay a dog with a medical cone around its neck, Winston he presumed.  Hannibal allowed himself to enjoy Will's moment of quiet repose, taking his dark eyelashes , visible even from this distance.  He was pleased to see Will's worry lines smooth, in peaceful sleep .

He walked over to Will and gently laid a hand on his shoulder "Your dogs are hungry, Will.  Time to get up."  Will started awake.

 "What...I...oh.  Hannibal.  You're here."  Will blinked in the dim light. "What time is  it ?"

Hannibal glanced at his watch "About 10:30.  Here, come, let me lay everything out for you and we can begin."

Will stretched slowly and Hannibal watched him rub his hands over his neck.

"You must be quite stiff from that sleeping position."

Will chuckled a little "Well, it wasn't much sleeping.  No nightmares, this time, just a quick nap.  But not the best chair for napping."

Hannibal handed Will his overcoat and scarf. "If you find too much discomfort in that, I would be happy to assist you."

Will looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Medical professional?"  He turned away to hang Hannibal's things on the wall.

Hannibal began pulling items out of his grocery bag.  "Of course.  Strictly medical."

Will looked at Hannibal again.  He was in another one of his many bespoke suits, something that should look outlandish, yet on him it seemed the only appropriate thing to wear.  

"Would you like some whiskey?  I'm afraid I don't have any..."

"I also brought wine." Hannibal pulled it out of the bag.

"I'll grab some glasses, then."  Will walked to the cabinet just as Hannibal was moving the stock pot to the sink, briefly bumping shoulders together.

"I'm sorry,  it's  not quite...its just not your kitchen."  Will felt like the country cousin to Hannibal's sleek, modern temple of the culinary arts.

"Any kitchen where I have friends is my kitchen, Will, have no fear."

Will survey the  ingredients  on the counter "Parsley...carrots...kale?  Is this for us or for Winston?" 

"You can certainly eat it, Will, but this will be best to help Winston be interested in his food again."  Hannibal picked up the carrots and handed them to Will.  "Scrub them, please, no dirt.  Though I'm sure Winston will not care."

Will rolled up his shirt sleeves and began scrubbing in the sink.  The silence was amiable...only interspersed with the sound of chopping and water beginning to simmer.

"I can see why you enjoy this." The carrots were handed off to Hannibal. " It's ...soothing."

Hannibal paused "It is more soothing when the company is good.  Cooking together with a companion can be a sublime experience."

Will thought for a moment.  "Yes, I suppose, you're working together toward a goal, you need to be in sync...and...attuned to each other."

"Yes, Will."  Hannibal slid the carrots into the pot. "Do you find yourself attuned to me."

Will surprised himself by blushing.  "Ah.  Yes, I suppose."

Hannibal smiled. "We are friends, are we not?"

"Yes.  Yes, I suppose we are, but..."

Hannibal let the silence linger.  

Will looked away "But the connection here...sometimes...its...not what I expected."

Hannibal cleaned his work station, throwing items in the trash, the extra carrots in the fridge.  "The finished broth is in the fridge."

Will looked to Hannibal, then to the stove.  "But...then...what are we doing here?"

Hannibal rolled down his sleeves, buttoning them at the cuffs. "I had some made ahead.  Safe for Winston and any of your other dogs who have decided to be choosey."  He stepped closer to Will. "But what is a person you call at 8 o'clock at night to help you make food for your dog?"

Will looked at Hannibal, then back at the broth "Something.  Something more than just a friend, I'd say."

Hannibal smiled, just a bare upturning of the lips.  "More than that, I'd think." And he closed the distance between them.  Just the barest of pauses and he looked at Will's face, unsure and with the barest hint of hope.  Then he was  running his hand through the curls on the back of Will's head, pulling him close into a gentle kiss.

Will froze.  The sensations of Hannibal's kiss, combined with the closeness of his body, the hand in his hair filled him with a warm buzzing he felt deep in his belly.  He could feel everything, he could smell the light, clean scent of Hannibal, smell the food cooking on the stove.  The moment was perfect, frozen in his mind.

Hannibal let go and took a step back. "Something more than just a friend."

Will stood, surprised.  Then, as he thought...less surprised.   He glanced at Winston...quietly sniffing the air, then back at Hannibal.  "Yes.  This.  This is more than just a friend."  and he stepped forward, and very gently, placed a hand on Hannibal's chest.

He could see some of the tension leave Hannibal's shoulders.  "I would be happy to cook for you, and not just your dogs, you know."

Will smiled.  "That..that would be nice."

Hannibal gestured toward the wine bottle.  "May I stay for a glass?"  Will swallowed, then made his decision.

"A glass.  Or for breakfast."  He grinned. "I liked the scramble you made me when we were in Minnesota."

Hannibal took the bottle of wine and began to pour.  "That...my dear Will, that I can manage."


End file.
